


My Aurora

by ochremars



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: A little, Blow Jobs, Bottom Choi San, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cute, Dom Jung Wooyoung, Face-Fucking, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, I cant believe dom jung wooyoung isnt a tag, I keep forgetting to add tags, Kissing, M/M, Praise Kink, San has a tongue piercing, Smut, Spit Kink, Sub Choi San, Top Jung Wooyoung, Woosannnnn, Yep I went there, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:47:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23415538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ochremars/pseuds/ochremars
Summary: Wooyoung swears that his skin grows flowers wherever San touches. He swears his skin is covered in sunflowers and daises, all types of summer flowers in all different colours
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Comments: 22
Kudos: 186





	My Aurora

**Author's Note:**

> some woosan for you! i really got into writing this so i hope you enjoy <3

Wooyoung thought San was beautiful. A masterpiece.

~

He remembers that day like no other. Their first date. San wanted it to be romantic and cliché, so he set up the cutest picnic in the park. Wooyoung remembers the soft blue colour of the smallish blanket that they sat upon like how he remembers the pattern of his own sheets at home. At his and San's home. He remembers the beaming smile on San's face as he opened the door to greet him like how he remembers the taste of his favourite meal. He can remember every detail of that perfect day, down to the shoes his boyfriend was wearing. 

They held hands strolling into the park, not long before sunset, on a beautiful warm summer's evening. San's perfectly sculpted face basked in the gorgeous yellow and orange glows, shadows casted across his soft and sharp features. San carried the blanket and Wooyoung carried the food. San's hand felt perfect in Wooyoung's, as if that's how it was always meant to be. They molded together perfectly in every single way, and Wooyoung was very much in love from the very first second.

They chatted and laughed all evening, sharing pieces of their favourite foods and snacks, knees touching. The park was vast with trees outlining the perimeter, children playing in different parts of the field, dogs running around carelessly chasing butterflies and whatever their owners threw for them. Yellow dandelions bloomed as far as the eye could see, and Wooyoung thought it would look a pretty painting.

Out of all the wonders and beauty in this park, and the world, nothing could've ever compared to the boy Wooyoung had the pleasure of spending the evening with.

Once the pair had watched the sunset and taken photos, the air started to get chilly and darkness slowly crept up on the day. After they'd packed the remaining food into bags, San pulled Wooyoung up off the blanket and shook it out onto the grass.

"Sit back down." San smiled softly, and Wooyoung quickly complied.

Once the two were seated back on the grass, San wrapped them up in the blanket and leant his head on the younger's shoulder. Wooyoung couldn't keep the smile off his face.

"How do you think today went?" San tentatively asked after a calm minute of silence. The boy sounded nervous and Wooyoung just wanted to be closer.

"I think it was perfect." Wooyoung moved his head to get the other to look at him. They shared a wide smile between them and San looked down in his lap.

"I loved spending my time with you. It was so much fun today and I really want to do this all the time. I know we've only done this once but..." San trailed off and rested his head back on Wooyoung's shoulder. 

Wooyoung smiled to himself and wrapped an arm around the other, pulling him in closer and sharing body heat.

"I think I'd.... really like it if - uh...." Wooyoung's heart started to beat faster and grow with hope.

"You would... be my boyfriend?" San quietly questioned, keeping his head firmly rested on the other's shoulder and moving his hand to gently rest on Wooyoung's thigh.

Wooyoung let out a huge sigh of relief and started to laugh. He felt San tense and realised that he probably sounded like he was laughing at him. He didn't want the other to feel stupid.

"Of course I'll be your boyfriend." Wooyoung whispered and moved his head to plant a kiss on top of San's. San removed himself from the other so fast, bright eyes wide.

"Really? You don't think it's too fast?" San quickly questioned, breaking the calm atmosphere around them and searching Wooyoung's eyes. Wooyoung remembers how San's eyes looked in that moment. Absolutely gorgeous. His eyes held stars and galaxies and flowers and rainbows and everything that Wooyoung found beautiful. His eyes were slightly popping out of his head in amazement, but San always looked incredible. Wooyoung chuckled.

"Yes, really. And no, I think it's perfect. I would love for you to be mine."

And with that, San jumped onto the other with a huge warm hug. He wrapped all of his limbs around Wooyoung and squeezed tight, burying his head in his shoulder. Wooyoung hugged back just as tight, and their bodies fit perfectly together.

~

Wooyoung can remember the first feeling of San's lips on his own. It felt magical. Wooyoung swears that his skin grows flowers wherever San touches. He swears his skin is covered in sunflowers and daises, all types of summer flowers in all different colours.

Their first kiss was in the same place as their first date, San sat next to Wooyoung with his thin legs thrown over Wooyoung's lap. Their lips met as if magnetically drawn, and it felt so soft and gentle. One of San's hands carefully curled around the side of Wooyoung's face, keeping him close as Wooyoung kissed him. They moved together in perfect harmony, writing an unheard song between them as flowers bloomed between their bodies.

Wooyoung could feel the slight stick of San's lipbalm on his own lips, and ached to get a taste. They continued their slow movements for a while, getting to know the feel of each other's lips and revelled in it while they could. It was only the two of them in the world and time had stopped just for them. 

Wooyoung edged his tongue out of his mouth to slightly lick across San's lips and San pulled back for a second. 

"Is this okay?" San asked quietly, only for Wooyoung to hear. Wooyoung's face was still sandwiched between San's careful hands, San's eyes full of hope and gentleness. Full of the sun and the moon. Wooyoung kept falling harder.

"Yes it's perfect." Wooyoung responds just as quiet, keeping his eyes fixed on San's.

San nods ever so slightly, a nod you wouldn't notice unless you really looked, and instantly slots his lips back between Wooyoung's.

They kiss gently again a few times, before he feels San's tongue on his lips this time. Wooyoung instantly grants him access, and their tongues meet in the middle, sliding across each other carefully and exploring each other's mouth. San wriggled his body even closer to try and get a better angle and Wooyoung's hands reach into his boyfriend's hair. Wooyoung licks into San's mouth unforgivingly, changing pace and somewhat taking control. He keeps San's head still with his hands and tastes his boyfriend for the first time.

And San tastes /addicting/.

He tastes as good as he feels and Wooyoung can't get enough.

Wooyoung shifts the pace again. Alternating between pressing a few short sweet, innocent kisses to his boyfriend's pink lips, and quickly licking into San's mouth and sliding their tongues together deliciously. San kisses him back with just as much passion, just as much want, just as much love and Wooyoung can't believe how lucky he is.

He pulls away with a drawn out bite to San's bottom lip and he gently cards his hands through his boyfriend's hair, staring at him.

San looks a little dishevelled, hair a bit messy and face pink. Wooyoung thinks he looks ethereal like this, but he thinks that all the time. San huffs out a smile at him and lies back on the grass, removing his legs from his boyfriend's lap. Wooyoung quickly follows, lying down next to San and lacing their fingers together.

"Stay at mine tonight?" San asks with a half-smirk-half-smile and turns his head to eye the younger. Wooyoung raises his eyebrows and brings their intertwined hands to his mouth, kissing San's gently.

"Definitely." Wooyoung responds as he boops San's nose with his own, resulting in the other giggling cutely. Wooyoung loved that sound. Wooyoung thought San was the most beautiful being.

~

And San looked just as beautiful now, laid back on their shared bed, longish hair spilling onto their pastel pillows, eyes gently closed in pleasure. Wooyoung straddling his thighs, hand down his boyfriend's pants and pulling low sounds from the other.

There was a glow radiating from San's skin that Wooyoung was just simply drawn to. A moth to a flame. San had faint pinkish marks littering his throat from where Wooyoung had previously been, and he looked absolutely stunning. 

Wooyoung continued the movements of his hand, flicking his wrist on every upstroke, making San catch his bottom lip between his teeth.

"You look so beautiful Sannie." Wooyoung praised, voice soft as ever as he took in the delicious sight beneath him. San could only whine in response, screwing his eyes firmly shut. Wooyoung pulled his boyfriend's jeans the rest of the way off, taking his underwear down with it, San lifting his body where he needed to.

Wooyoung eyed the small bottle of lube on the nightstand for a second before deciding to reach for it, completely removing himself from his boyfriend. San's eyes shot open once he'd lost all contact and let out a loud questioning sound towards the other.

"Shh, it's okay baby. I'm not going anywhere don't worry." Wooyoung reassures the older with a smile and a quick shake of the bottle so San could understand what was happening. Once Wooyoung is back in position on top of his boyfriend, San pulls him down by his waist to connect their lips in a quick, hot kiss.

Their tongues meet immediately and San moans into the kiss, keeping Wooyoung there by his hair and grinding his hips up for friction. Wooyoung let's him do as he pleases for a second before pulling away and sitting back up.

"God you're amazing." Wooyoung says as he holds eye contact, uncapping the bottle and squeezing a little into his palm.

Wooyoung rebegins his harsh hand movements, pumping a few times and focussing his fingers around the head, San a moaning mess beneath him. Wooyoung sets a dangerous pace, knowing the other won't last as long like this. San's hips try to thrust up to meet Wooyoung's rhythm but Wooyoung remains seated on his thighs, wet sounds squelching throughout the room along with San's increasing moans.

"Sh-shit Wooyoung. I - agh! Slow down, slow down." San pleads, but keeps grinding his trapped hips around as much as he can. Wooyoung doesn't relent.

In fact, he picks up the pace even more, hand twisting around San's length at an unforgiving speed, otherhand smoothing lovingly down San's waist. A perfect contrast. One that San can't quite handle.

"Oh my god-" San moans out, drawing out each word, fingers twisting in the sheets.

"You're doing so well, baby. Come on, you can finish for me." Wooyoung encourages, taking a million mental pictures of his boyfriend, hair all sweaty and lips bitten red.

"F-fuck... Wooyoung!" San's body tenses up with a shout of his boyfriend's name, releasing all into his hand and on himself. San's breathing stays heavy for some time as he licks his lips repeatedly, piercing catching Wooyoung's eyes.

Wooyoung just takes in all of his boyfriend for a moment. His eyes seem to stay fixed on his lips though. On his tongue. San got his tongue pierced back along and Wooyoung was never really a huge fan of piercings. That was, of course, until he saw how hot his boyfriend looked with a bar through his tongue. It never got in the way when they kissed, it even added to the feeling. He snapped himself out of his thoughts to reach for the wet wipes they kept on the side.

"That was... amazi- ah!" San squeaks out as Wooyoung wipes him down with the wet wipe. It felt so cold against San's sensitive skin, but he really appreciated Wooyoung cleaning him up. He tried to relax into the younger's touch, but he had a bit more on his mind.

"I love you." Wooyoung smiles at his fucked out boyfriend as he throws the wet wipes back onto the nightstand.

"I love you too." San says as he pulls his underwear back on and pushes Wooyoung to sit on the edge of their bed.

San leans down over Wooyoung to capture his lips in another heated kiss, tongues molding together and oh my god San's tongue felt so good against Wooyoung's and he swears he's going to lose his mind. San alters his angle slightly and oh... oh. Shit. He closes his lips around Wooyoung's tongue and starts slowly sucking on it, tongue curling around Wooyoung's. He can feel himself getting harder with every drag of San's tongue, every drag of that metal ball inside his mouth. San moves slow, teasingly and pulls away all too fast before Wooyoung can enjoy it fully.

"Now it's my turn." San smirks at him as he sinks to the floor in front of Wooyoung, hands resting on his thighs as he looks up at him. Wooyoung's eyes went wide as he realised what was happening and he stroked his hands through San's floppy and slightly sweaty hair. San looked so cute there, on his knees just waiting. Sometimes, Wooyoung wonders what it'd be like to completely wreck his boyfriend. Leaving him aching for more, tied up. Slapping him around roughly. Being completely in control of the other's every movement. Every word. He wonders how it would feel to have that kind of control, but he cuts his train of thought short and focusses his attention back on the cute boy in front of him. His cute boy.

"Are you sure?" Wooyoung asked, concerned. They haven't done this since San had his tongue pierced, which was some time ago to be fair.

"Yes, I'm definitely sure." San nods as he smooths his hand over the front of Wooyoung's sweat pants, feeling his hard on through them. Wooyoung bucks his hips slightly into the pressure, trying to not get worked up too fast, but he was already painfully hard. He really can't see himself lasting very long and San's eyes had such a danger burnt into them.

"Wearing anything underneath?" San asks, a small teasing smile still pulling his lips tight and Wooyoung fidgets under his boyfriend's hand. Wooyoung quickly shakes his head as his cheeks burn a deep pink, refusing to break eye contact with the other. Refusing to break. San raises his eyebrows once quickly and leans in to mouth at Wooyoung's dick over his sweatpants and Wooyoung tightens his grip in his boyfriend's hair with a low hum.

San gives a few licks across the length before building up as much spit as possible and releasing it all on to the front of Wooyoung's sweats and the sight makes his heart rapidly increase. San takes a quick look up at the other, and Wooyoung lets out a small moan from the eye contact, tilting his head back slightly. The boy on his knees does this a few more times, licking around the tip of his clothed dick everytime, driving Wooyoung insane and leaving his sweats soaked.

Wooyoung's noises increase as San trails his fingers across the wet patch now, applying more pressure in places and Wooyoung releases his hair to press his hands into the bed each side of him.

"Fuck... baby, stop teasing me." Wooyoung moans as San goes back to mouth at him again. San pushes Wooyoung's shirt up a bit, spreading his palms against the warm skin and circling his clothed tip with his tongue. Wooyoung bites his lip and pushes his hips forward repeatedly, desperately trying to get more attention where he needed it. His hands find themselves back in his boyfriend's hair and he pulls gently.

"San, please. Stop teasing." Wooyoung tries to say sternly but his voice is betraying him at the moment. San doesn't seem to take the message and continues his assault. After more of Wooyoung thrusting his hips quicker towards San's mouth, he decides he's had enough of the teasing. Wooyoung pulls San back by his hair roughly, and San squeaks in surprise and at the sting in his scalp.

"Didn't you hear me? Stop teasing." Wooyoung demands as locks his eyes onto the other's. San looks at him with wide eyes and Wooyoung sees his tongue dart out to wet his lips. That damn piercing.

Wooyoung wastes no time pulling his own sweats off and chucking them in the corner somewhere. His hands are instantly back in San's hair, pulling him forward with some force until San's face is almost touching his dick. He swears he heard San moan from that, but he pushes it to the back of his head for now.

"Now stop fucking teasing me and, god, do something." Wooyoung's eyes burn into San's and the other instantly obeys.

San presses wet, open mouthed kisses up his length and takes the tip into his mouth. He licks around it carefully and Wooyoung's head tilts back with a string of curses and whines falling from his lips. He can feel the piercing against his dick and holy fuck does it feel amazing. San starts to move his head, still only focussing on the tip and taking it in and out of his mouth, tongue swirling around it each time. San's tongue feels like fucking heaven against Wooyoung and his fingers dig harder into San's scalp, resisting the urge to fuck up into the wet heat. San continues circling his tongue around the head before he opens his mouth wider and takes in more of Wooyoung.

"Fuck-- that feels so good. You feel so good, San-- ah..." Praises spill from Wooyoung's lips as San starts to bob his head faster, taking as much of Wooyoung as he can each time. Wooyoung starts to comb his hands through San's hair in a desperate attempt to ground himself as he feels himself losing control. San pulls back to suck at Wooyoung's tip again and moans around it. The vibrations pulse straight through Wooyoung and come out of his mouth in the form of moans and San's name.

San gives a particularly harsh suck and suddenly Wooyoung fucks up into his mouth, pushing himself too deep, causing San to gag a little. San moans straight after and pulls himself off Wooyoung.

Wooyoung quickly went to apologise but was cut off.

"P-please do that again..." San whines and looks him deep in the eyes.  
"And pull my hair. Please." And San leaves absolutely no room for disagreement. Not that Wooyoung would ever deny him, but he just can't believe what he's hearing right now.

"What? You... what?" Wooyoung's jaw almost hit the floor as he questions his boyfriend, want almost overtaking him.

"Can you... fuck my mouth?" San questions, looking completely serious and completely adorable and completely fucking hot and Wooyoung nearly cums at those words alone.

"You're sure?" Wooyoung asked and San violently nods, opening his mouth wide and sticking his tongue out.

Well fuck.

Wooyoung lines himself up and presses into San's mouth. He doesn't go in too far and San starts sucking around him instantly, dragging a moan out of Wooyoung's throat. Wooyoung tightens his grip in San's hair and starts to slowly move the other's head back and forth.

"Tap my leg if you need me to stop okay?" Wooyoung announces loudly and San hums in agreement. Wooyoung can feel the sound San makes and stops all his movements momentarily to pull himself together.

He begins at a slow pace, thrusting his hips forward ever so slightly as San curls his tongue around his dick and it feels so fucking good Wooyoung can't help but moan on every thrust. He starts to pull San forward by his hair every time, slowly building up the pace and strength so that his boyfriend could adjust.

"Fuck, San you look so beautiful." And he really really did. San moans around him at the praise and Wooyoung picks up his speed as his need to release becomes stronger and stronger. 

His hands get tighter in San's hair and the wet feeling of San's mouth along with the feel of the metal against his dick starts to drive Wooyoung insane and he begins grinding his hips up quicker into San's mouth as his sounds become higher, needier. 

"Fuck...ah!" Wooyoung yelps as he hits the back of San's throat repeatedly, the other gagging around him a few times as he roughly pulls on his hair, making San take him. 

Wooyoung loses all control in that moment as he slams his hips forward, revelling in the choked, wet sounds that manage to get past San's mouth as he relentlessly chases his orgasm. He grabs San's hair and holds him still, pounding himself deep into San's mouth and he notices tears start to flow from the other's beautiful eyes. San looks fucking wonderful and it tips Wooyoung over the edge.

He moves to quickly pull out of his boyfriend's heat but San leans forward with him, burying his dick inside his mouth as he releases down his throat. Wooyoung comes with a choked groan and twists his eyes shut in pleasure. He reaches cloud nine and lays back onto the bed, forcing himself out of San's mouth, panting heavily and wiping his brow.

San climbs on top of Wooyoung and kisses him on the lips quickly, Wooyoung wiping his almost dried tears as best as he could. Wooyoung lazily wraps his arms around his lover and opens his eyes to see San smiling down at him.

He looks absolutely beautiful like this, but when doesn't he?

"So... that was ridiculously hot." Wooyoung states matter-of-factly and he feels San leaning in.

They kiss slowly and calmly, San licking at Wooyoung's lips and their tongues meet again. Wooyoung can taste himself on San's tongue and that should be gross, but everything about San was so perfect and hot and this was no exception. Their tongues dance together for a while, enjoying the feel of each other's mouths before San pulls away, beaming down at the younger.

"And when were you gonna tell me you were into that?" Wooyoung playfully questions his boyfriend, poking his little dimple in his cheek. San rolled his eyes and ducked down to press his face into Wooyoung's neck.

"I was hoping you'd find out yourself actually. And... you did." San sighs and smiles and Wooyoung starts giggling.

"What other things are you into then?" Wooyoung asked and tickled San's side, which made the other get up and pull Wooyoung with him. San had a deep blush painting his cheeks and he looked gorgeous and glowing.

"Shush. That's for next time, and it's personal information thank you very much". San pulled Wooyoung with him into the bathroom, fingers interlocked. Wooyoung rolled his eyes back at him with a huge smile plastered on his face.  
"Shower now, come on." San shook Wooyoung's hand in his own and tilted his head in the direction of said shower.

"I love you." Wooyoung pressed another chaste kiss to San's lips and pulled back, smile still gleaming.

"I love you too." San smiled back and turned the water on. He pulled off the rest of his clothes and threw them into the washing basket.  
"Come on get in, we're nasty as hell." San stepped into the shower, beckoning for his boyfriend to join him.

San looked beautiful like this, smile glowing and completely naked. Every inch of him was perfect, and he reminded Wooyoung of the night sky. Every freckle was a star. His eyes were the sun and the moon. His smile could light up a thousand nights and his voice sounded like a sweet song. He was completely in love.

Wooyoung rid himself of his shirt and joined his beautiful boy in the shower.

**Author's Note:**

> so this was my first proper smut i guess?? i really hope you enjoyed it!! all kudos and comments are really appreciated and i hope i did woosan some justice ): <3


End file.
